Witch Life
by RavynRox
Summary: Andrea transfers from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. She befriends the golden trio, as well as some slytherins. What kind of year will this be? Definatley an entertaining one. Plz R&R. It's better than it sounds. I promise. . Rated T just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: **I'll just say this now. Unfortunately, Harry Potter does NOT belong to me. It comes from the absoloutley Brilliant mind of JK Rowling. Yay!!! Anyways...Andrea is my own. Any songs, poems or other stuff that isnt mine, will probably be noted at the END of the chapter. yeah.

**Authors Note: **This is just some story I thought up. Well...a begining to it at least. I'm not great with getting lots of twists and plot lines in a story, so yeah. This could be a pointless story, but I dont know how it will turn out yet. Umm...yeah. I dont do regular updates cuz of my hectic shedule, but I'll try not to be too horrible at it. ^.^

**P.S.** I will not be following the plot of Half Blood Prince at all. Just so you know. Oh, and Samantha and Jonathen are kids that I actually know. They really are the way I write them. Obvs this isnt in the time the book set it as but whatever, if you get hung up on the whole "but harry was born in the 80s" thing, dont read my fix. I set my own rules.

Now please, enjoy.

* * *

**Witch Life?**

**Chapter One**

**Beach Day**

* * *

Our story begins in a hamlet, a tiny little town of five blocks, in the beautiful English country side. The houses were scattered around the town, unlike a city where the houses are all aligned. The birds twittered in the already warm morning air. Golden rays of sunlight came through the window of a sixteen year old girl's bedroom. Every inch of the herb green walls, that was not covered by furniture, was plastered with posters. There was almost an entire wall devoted to Jesse McCartney and other assorted hotties. The girl was still asleep, laying on her stomach, one arm under the pillow and the other spread across the bed with a hand hanging off the mattress. Her blanket was barely covering her, revealing her blue t-shirt and minnie mouse pyjama pants. It was a peaceful morning, beautiful, and calm.

A screeching giggle broke the silence, followed by the loud thudding of little feet running up and down the hallway. The girl slept on, unable to hear her younger siblings just outside her room. After years of this, she could block it out subconciously.

After awhile, the noise quieted and the door of the room slowly opened, revealing a young girl with shoulder length brown hair and dark eyes. She stepped silently into the room as her blond little brother watched, his blue eyes wide. Suddenly the teen opened her bright green eyes and looked straight at her younger sister.

"Get out, Samantha!" She yelled.

"But Andrea!" Samantha giggled in that annoyingly snotty way of hers.

"Agh!" Andrea threw a pillow at Samantha as she and Jonathan ran off laughing wickedly. "Brats." She sighed and looked at her clock. 9:00am, right on time. Those kids were like a freaking alarm clock that only worked on holidays and weekends. However, today Andrea was counting on them to wake her up. Since it was summer vacation, she would normally be asleep until noon and end up being awake half the night.

Andrea kicked her blanket to the end of her bed and scooched to the side of her bed where her cd player stood on top of a small bookshelf. She turned the cd player on, put in a cd and cranked the volume to maximum. As "Hot N Cold" By Katy Perry began to play, Andrea stood up, stretched and yawned. She scratched her back as she walked across the room to her open closet to pick out what to wear. Today was more important than an average summer day, today Andrea and her friends were going to hang out at the lake with some people their own age. These people had been her classmates until her parents sent her off to, as far as they knew, a "private" school. Since she hadn't seen them all for quite awhile she wanted to look nice. She rubbed her eyes as she looked through her clothes. She threw a pair of blue jean mini shorts on the bed, followed by a black tank top.

"...cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up then you're down, you're wrong when its right, its black and its white, we fight we breakup, we kiss we makeup, you dont really wanna stay no, but you dont really wanna go oo..."Andrea sang along while getting dressed.

She put on her favorite silver star necklace, and some silver hoop earrings. Andrea shut off her cd player and yawned again, running a hand through her long dark brown hair, she opened the door and almost tripped on the pillow she had thrown at Samantha. She put it on her bed and walked through the livingroom to the kitchen.

"Jonny? Sam?" Andrea called upstairs.

"What?" Samantha called back haughtily.

"Is Jonny up there?" She asked.

"What?" Asked Jonathan, equally haughty.

"Nothing, just checking on you." Andrea went over to the pantry to get something for breakfast. After she'd eaten something, she brushed her teeth and put her dishes in the sink. Then she tiredly stumbled back to her room to do her hair. Her hair was about a foot past her shoulders and came down with lots of layers. It was dark brown with thin streaks of blonde and six inch long bangs, swept over to the left. After brushing and finally getting her hair straightened it was nearing 10:00am. Andrea then slippped on a pair of green flip flops and packed up her things for the beach.

"Andrea!" Her mother came to her bedroom door wearily.

"Yeah?"

"Candice is on the phone for you." She handed her daughter the phone.

"Thanks mom!" Andrea put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"HEYYYYYY ANDREA!!!!!" Candice enthusiastically greeted her friend.

"Ow!" Andrea laughed, "Loud enough?"

"Nope. But hey, do you think you can meet us at the store?" (A/N: store = gas station)

"Yeah, totally." Andrea told her friend.

"Cool, well we're at the bridge, so we'll be there in five minutes!" Candice told her.

"Aight, laters!" Andrea pushed the 'off' button and grabbed her beach bag. Then she headed out to the kitchen, where she put the phone back on the charger.

"So, will they be here soon?" Andrea's mother asked.

"Yeah, but they're meeting me at the store."

"Alright then, have fun 'Drea."

Andrea picked up her bag and walked out of the house. "Bye mom!"

Her mother smiled, "Bye." And shut the door.

* * *

Andrea had just stepped into the store when a older white car with blue flame decals pulled up by the gas pump. _(A/N: One of those ones that has the 'pointy' corners, not the smooth curves.)_ From this vehicle, three teenage girls stepped out. The driver had short red hair, in layers, and a huge pair of sunglasses that covered her bluey green eyes. The girl in the passenger seat had shoulder length, medium brown, curly hair and green eyes. The third girl, who had been sitting in the back, had black hair that was down to her cheekbones and layered in the front, but short and spiked in the back. Andrea stepped up to the car, once the girls had piled out of it.

"ACEY!" The dark haired girl shrieked and hugged Andrea, her blue eyes glittering.

"Andrea Cook, Its been forever, hey?" The brown haired girl asked with a giggle.

"Crystal!" Yelled the redhead,"Let go of Andrea, she has to pump the gas!"

Crystal stopped hugging Andrea and grinned. Andrea went over to the other side of the car, where she started filling it. Crystal and the other girl dissapeared into the store_. (A/N: Crystal called Andrea, Acey, because her initials are AC. Just in case you were wondering)_

"Candice," Andrea called to the redhead, "You can wash your own windows."

"Ugh!" Candice fake groaned. "Okay." She started washing her windows.

A few minutes passed in silence, save for the gurgle of gasoline going into the car and the squeakey sound of the squeegie as Candice washed her windows.

"So...whats new BoyD?" Andrea asked Candice.

"I've finished washing my windows, thats what!" Candice smirked.

"Oh shush it!" Andrea smiled.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink, you want anything?" Candice asked.

"Yeah, um...one of those Lipton Green Tea things."

Candice then went into the store, leaving Andrea still oustide pumping the gasoline. Andrea sighed heavily, the day was already getting hot, leaving the air sticky. A slight breeze blew through the air, bringing the smell of the wild plants that grew outside of town.

"CLICK" The gasoline stopped pumping at $47.80. Andrea gave it twenty more cents, making the total come to $48.00. She finished up and headed into the store.

"Acey, guess what?" Crystal asked wide eyed, "There's slushies here!" She waved her blue slushie in front of Andrea's face.

"Oh...Kay...?" Andrea raised an eyebrow with a grin as Crystal went back to the car giggling hyperactively.

"That'll be $54.60 please." Said the cashier. Candice paid quickly and followed Andrea back to the car.

"Hey, where's Amanda?" Crystal asked, referring to the brown haired girl.

"In the bathroom, she'll be back in a---There she is!" Said Candice.

Amanda looked at them like they were insane, then laughed. All four of them piled into the car, Candice cranked the music and they drove off. The ride out to the lake was about half an hour, but when with friends, it seems so much shorter. The girls were at the lake in, what felt like, no time. Candice parked her car as close to the beach, without being on it, as possible. Then there was a giggling race to the outhouses to change into their swimsuits. Finally, the four of them were walking along the beach, carrying their towels.

"So, where are we going to sit down?" Amanda asked.

"Wherever the others are." Said Candice.

"Where's that?" Andrea asked.

Candice shrugged, "They said somewhere over by the--"

"THERE THEY ARE!!!!" Crystal cut her off, pointing at a small group of people.

Crystal was pointing at something that looked somewhat like a giant wall-less tent. There, on the beach, was a 4meter by 12meter cement pad. There were six metal poles holding up the pointed and shingled roof. On this contraption were a couple picnic tables and a group of teens.

Candice let out an ear peircing whistle, to catch their attention. The four of them waved and a few people waved back too.

"I dont think I can do this guys!" Andrea started to freak out.

"Why?" Asked Amanda.

"Cuz I havn't seen most of these people since elementary!" Said Andrea.

"Some of them you havn't even met!" Crystal put her two cents in.

"Uh huh, not helping." Andrea poked her.

"Chill. It'll be fine. Just have fun." Candice told them as they approached the group of teens. Candice led the other three to one of the picnic tables where they left their stuff. Someone had thought to bring their cd player and "Dirty Little Secret" by the All American Rejects was drifting through the air. Candice decided to introduce Andrea to everyone while Amanda and Crystal mingled.

* * *

After awhile Andrea, Amanda, Candice, and Crystal swam out to the floating dock.

"Ugh," Andrea flopped up onto the dock, "I dont remember half of those people."

Amanda giggled from where she sat at the edge, "Of course not, you've been at your private school the whole time."

"Yeah, and that place doesn't even have internet!" Crystal commented.

"If it did, I'd email you guys all the time! Trust me." Andrea told them.

"Why don't you just send us snail mail?" Candice asked. (snail mail=regular mail)

"There's no post office near there. The school is pretty much in the middle of nowhere." said Andrea.

"Thats Retarded!" Candice splashed some water with her feet.

"HEY!" Shouted Crystal, "You got me in the face!!!"

A splash war ensued. At least they were no longer wondering why Andrea hadn't written them. Truth was, the only way she could possibly send them mail, was by owl. That probably would raise further questions, and she was not about to tell her friends that much.

"So, that school of yours sucks!" Candice commented twenty minutes later.

"Yeah, no post office! Thats so stupid!" Amanda agreed.

"Well, I might be able to write you this year." Andrea said as she lay back and looked at the cloudless blue sky.

"Is your school getting a post office?" Crystal asked somewhat stupidly.

"Euh, No. I'm transferring to a different one." Andrea stretched.

"Why? What did you do? Were you suspended? Did you kill somebody? You know you go to prison for that right? Do you want to go to prison? Oh my god, your a felon!" Candice said all in quick succession with a look of mock horror on her face.

"Haha, no. I'm transferring because my parents don't like the quality of the stuff they are teaching us there." Andrea shrugged. "I don't care, really."

"Cool." said Amanda.

"FOR FREEDOM!!!!" Crystal cannon-balled into the water, splashing the others.

"FOR CHOCOLATE!!!!" Candice jumped in after her.

"AND SUMMER FUN!!!" Amanda did the same.

Andrea stood on the dock, laughing hysterically at her friends' stupidity. She stopped laughing and grinned, it was contagious.

"JACK? JACK?" Yelled Andrea pretending to be Rose. (from Titanic)

"AHHH!!! A WHALE!!!!" Candice shouted, then pretended to harpoon Andrea. (from Norbit(lol))

Andrea fell off the dock and pretended to be wounded, "OW, WHAT THE---"

Candice pretended to repeatedly stab 'Rose' until she quit moving. "Gotcha!"

(A/N: that is from two movies. Titanic and Norbit....um...yeah...ask if you want to know more)

Then Andrea and Candice burst out laughing. Crystal and Amanda just stared at them like they were completely insane. Which, they probably are. When the two of them stopped laughing, they all climbed back onto the dock. They then proceded to cannon-ball and dive off the dock for the next few hours. They were laughing almost the entire time, and re-inacted the whole spearing of the whale/rose many many times. Finally they went back to the beach and wrapped themselves in their towels.

"Anybody else hungry?" Asked Amanda.

"I am!" Andrea answered, "By the way, what time is it?"

Candice pulled out her cell phone, "1:30pm."

"There's a snack shack just down the beach." Crystal pointed to it.

The girls wandered over to the snack shack for some much needed sustinance. After a quick bite to eat, they decided to explore the hiking trails while their food digested. Some of the trails went from the beach up to individual campsites, or just went winding through the bushes. One even started by where Candice had parked and ended up across the road from the campground's playground.

The playground entertained them for another hour or so while they played grounders. (explaination at the end of the chapter) By the time they got bored of this game, Crystal had been it four times, Amanda three, Andrea five, and Candice once. (A/N: I realize that they arn't exactly acting like you'd expect a 16 year old to act. But that's what it was like when i was that age. lol I know these things.)

"We should probably go chill with the others for awhile, or they'll think we've died." Said Candice

"Aight." Andrea made a face at Candice's back.

"I SAW THAT!" Candice yelled.

"I DIDNT DO IT!" Andrea said wide eyed.

"Sure, you didn't." The other three laughed.

The four of them finally headed back to the beach and hung out with the other people for awhile. Everybody mostly hung around in their own little 'groups' but they would all talk amongst each other. There was much talking, laughter, more swimming and silly games. As the sun set, someone lit a fire in a nearby firepit. People were crowding around it, cooking hot dogs and marshmallows.

Eventually people started to leave, going home or to their campsites. Some were picked up by parents and some drove themselves home. Those who remained started to pass around a flashlight and tell scary stories. Every so often, someone would tell one of those little stories that sound scary, but end up being really funny. Finally, when Andrea was starting to get a little tired, Candice told her they were going home.

Amanda, Candice, Crystal, and Andrea got into Candice's car after saying goodbye to everybody and getting their stuff. They all agreed that the day was awsome. Andrea sighed happily, she was so tired from all the exercise and fresh air. Soon, Andrea was back at her house, waving as her friends drove off.

Andrea trudged back into her house carrying her bag. She flung open the door and walked quietly into the kitchen so as not to wake her family. She was so tired that she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

End of chapter.

**A few things I noticed:**

**1) I used dollar amounts rather than pounds. **

**2) The peoples are supposed to be living in England.**

**3) A lot of the stuff I wrote probably doesnt fit England at all, but I'll keep it that way cuz I'm a silly Canadian and I dont know any better. **

**4) The pricing at the store is in Canadian amounts. Or close enough.**

*****So if anything else was a bit confusing, Sorry, and please tell me what it was, and how or why it confused you. I'm keeping it as is, because that's what I understand. Sorry if this confuses anybody....which it most likely will. XD**

Aight, I do believe that is the longest chapter I've ever personally written. Yeah. Um, so far there is almost no mention of Hogwarts and all that. There are a couple hints that she's not a normal kid, such as sending mail by owl, or not seeing those people since elementary. And the 'private school' bit. mhm yep.

In case you were wondering, I am Canadian. I have no idea of the differences between our currency and that of England. I know they have Pounds rather than Dollars. But yah. That's as far as my knowledge of that goes. So, just bear with me.

Candice, Crystal, and Amanda (the friends) are people that I actually know. So don't try to tell me that people dont act like that. Those three act just the way they are dipicted here. XD I draw character inspiration from reality. meh.

Yah....so, this story doesnt really have a point...yet. My fics usually dont have a point at the start. Um, aight...so...review if ya liked it I guess. If not, whatever. No worries. *peace

*******Grounders is where someone is chosen to be it and can have their eyes open on the ground. They can jump and reach for people from the ground, but when they come onto the equipment they must shut their eyes until they are back on the ground. Once they catch someone, that person is it. The smaller the playground, the more difficult for those who are trying not to get caught.


End file.
